wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Karl Anderson
|birth_place=Asheville, North Carolina, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Cincinnati, Ohio, United States |billed=Pipestone, Minnesota |spouses=Unknown (?–present) |partners= |trainer=Les Thatcher Roger Ruffen |debut=May 10, 2002 |retired= }} Chad Karl Allegra (born January 20, 1980) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE, where he competes on the Raw brand under the ring name Karl Anderson, where he is alongside Luke Gallows the current WWE Tag Team Champion in his second reign. Anderson is known for his work as a tag team specialist, most notably in New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former four-time IWGP Tag Team Champion. He also holds the record for the longest reign and most defenses with the title, achieved on his first reign with former partner Giant Bernard. Anderson and Bernard also held Pro Wrestling Noah's GHC Tag Team Championship, and were voted tag team of the year by The Wrestling Observer in 2011. Anderson is a three-time winner of NJPW's top tag team tournament, the G1/World Tag League, having won it in 2009 with Bernard, in 2012 with Hirooki Goto and in 2013 with Doc Gallows. He also wrestled for Southern California-based independent promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) between 2007 and 2009. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Gun Stun (Stunner – 2008 or a jumping cutter – 2009–present) **Rocket Kick (Running single leg front dropkick) — 2016–present; used as a signature move before **Spinning spinebuster – 2006–2008; used as a signature move thereafter *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **''Bernard Driver'' (Reverse piledriver) – 2012–2016; adopted from Giant Bernard **Boston crab **Brainbuster **Death Valley bomb **Leg lariat **Neckbreaker **Running jumping powerbomb **Senton **Superkick *'With Luke Gallows' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Magic Killer'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) **'Double-team signature moves' ***''Boot of Doom'' (Fireman's carry flapjack (Gallows) and running single leg front dropkick (Anderson) (combination) *'With Giant Bernard' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Giant Gun Stun'' (Flapjack (Bernard) and Gun Stun (Anderson) combination) ***''Magic Killer'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) *'Nicknames' **"2 Badd" **'"The Machine Gun"' *'Entrance themes' **"The Machine Gun" by Yonosuke Kitamura **"Devil's Dance" by Metallica (NJPW/PWG/ROH) **"The Machine Gun Ver. 2" by Yonosuke Kitamura **"Solace" by Triphon (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) (ROH) **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (NJPW/WWE; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Machingun (Bullet Club Mix)" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) **"Omen in the Sky" by CFO$ (WWE; April 25, 2016–present) (used while teaming with Luke Gallows) Championships and Accomplishments *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF American Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joey Ryan *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Heartland States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA United Kingdom' **NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Giant Bernard (1) and Doc Gallows (3) **G1 Tag League (2009) – with Giant Bernard **World Tag League (2012) – with Hirooki Goto **World Tag League (2013) – with Doc Gallows *'Northern Wrestling Federation' **NWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 56 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 **Tag Team of the Year (2017) with Luke Gallows *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Giant Bernard *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2017) with AJ Styles and Luke Gallows vs. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Kurt Angle on October 22 **Tag Team of the Year (2011) – with Giant Bernard *'WWE' **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Luke Gallows Category:Bullet Club members